What is the boy's name? A one short tale
by navery
Summary: Summary-Have you ever wondered what happens within bored girl's mind while she is playing her favourite game. Well you now have the chance to see what goes through my tiny mind. Be warned of terrible but lovely friends one needs with their game. Also there are some crossovers and characters that are not listed. Rated T for some swearing and character death.


Summary-Have you ever wondered what happens within bored girl's mind while she is playing her favourite game. Well you now have the chance to see what goes through my tiny mind. Be warned of terrible but lovely friends one needs with their game. Also there are crossovers.

Rated T for some swearing and character death.

….

I do not own the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or anything else I use as a crossover, they belong to their rightful owners. Yet, I do own the plots (if they can be called that) what my weird mind made up, OC, self-insects, OOC-ness and any spelling mistakes.

AN- Please feel free to correct any mistakes I have made and give me any advice to improve my work. P.S. I am writing in UK English – so I will not accept spelling that is incorrect in the UK. Also if you feel offended with anything point it out and explain why it had offended you- I do my best to makes sure it does not happen again. On the other hand, if it relates to the 'plot' tell me what I should have given you a waring of. We all make mistakes after all.

This is a one shot, and I may add more one shots to this one in the future.

Thanks! And enjoy the story!

…

 **What is the boy's name? A one short tale.**

"I, the naming goddess, shall give you a name." Nina said aloud as she looked at the 3DS screen. She ignored the weird stare her sister gave her. Chloe's chocolate brown eyes were looking right at the older girl as she muttered "what the hell?" under her breath. The young girl left the room unnoticed.

Link? The owner of the game mind instantly said. She feverishly moves her pale face side to side as she thought her other Legend of Zelda games. No that has been used to many times…Nina? Nope, that is a girl's name and the green boy was never a girl, the teenager grew red from memories of her first game. Defiantly no, sure it would be amazing if Link were a girl. However, that is beside the point. Once again, Nina moves her head feverishly. What about Ed? Her mind suddenly suggests as she eye the small green figure on the 3D, large screen. The blonde kid was very short, even when he turns into an adult.

A smirk grew on the teenage girl's pink lips as she remembers another short, blonde-haired person, this time in red. An odd giggle escapes her pink lips as she imagines the golden-eyed teenager yelling at her.

In another world, so different but similar to our own, an incredible loud voice vibrated ageist the earth.

"Hey! Who are you calling short – so small that Al can use me as a stepping stone?" The small red figure leaps to the large and heavy gate only to be yank sharply back by hollow amour. The red boy kicks his seat into empty air. Behind him a younger voice- slightly high- yells, "Brother, she didn't say that!" While having a death grip on his older, yet shorter, brother, who tries to enter Nina's world-which they somehow see as another gate.

Back to reality, Nina decides to steal the name of the Full-metal Alchemist. A grin fitted itself on her face as she imagines a deep voice, in the distance within the game, saying.

"Go on your journey, Ed, the Hero of Time…Hmm, maybe I should have named the blue fairy Al, no Winry, instant of Navi?"

After a few hours of mutters and bloody cursing later, Nina- thankfully with a fellow Zelda fan- successfully learns the sun song by heart and uses it within the Graveyard. Her hazel eyes watches as the screen instantly darkens and breaks through all laws of the important of waiting within the teenager.

"Bloody hell, I thought I'll never remember that song." She sighs in happiness. Beside her, the fan, a boy dramatically rolled his eyes as Nina begins to stare at the rectangle screen with a question coming to her bright eyes. He moaned as the high pitch words travelled from the girl's mouth like an waterfall. The girl's laptop lay forgotten in his lap.

"You know I think the face-stealer- you know the keeper of the Graveyard, the one who comes out at night-would die like this: Link after losing rupees like Tsunade loses her bets…"

"Yeah! Oh, yeah." Link- I mean Ed- sang with his brown boots dancing over dug up dirt.

"I finally got the heart piece in the Graveyard!" The blonde child yelled into the darkness while waving his chubby arms in the air.

Beside the short child, a man with a hutch back covered his ears as the child continues to sing into the cold night. His eyes widen as a blue light appears from under the green hat and flutters over the child's head.

Still singing, the child feels salty droplets sliding down his round checks, however, he made no move to remove them.

"Ed! Are those tears?" The blue fairy question in denial while moving wildly above his head.

"Tears of joy, Navi." The short boy clutches the heart piece to his racing heart, "They're tears of joy".

An unnoticed thumb echoed throughout the Graveyard. Never the boy or the fairy turned to look at the fallen figure within the hole as they both laugh while walk back to the town. Where they would-

"That sounds nothing like Link!" The teenage boy weakly yelled.

Nina's mind moved back to the floating ghost in her game old file. She shrugged her slim shoulders at the idea and continue to press the round A button.

"It could have happened," She simply states.

Beside her, the unnamed boy slams the back of his head on the wall and glares at the thing in front of him. In the name of God, how did he become friends with a… His mind aches as no word, a word that correctly describes the being in front of him comes to mind. He finches as pain vibrate through his skull.

"You watch too much anime-"

From out of nowhere a light blonde haired wizard spoke with a British accent, his voice carried a tone that one only could describe as disgust, "Anime? Another, useless muggle thing you care about Potty. It must be something for children-"

"Harry, would you rather have me call him Kili or Legolas?" The girl asked.

"In the name of Merlin, are all you muggles that terrible at coming up with names?" The blonde-haired person snickered as the brunet haired girl scrambles over her words.

"Potty, that's a bit funny- wait no it's not! Hey, do not insult me with a name that fits everyone you..." Nina pointed at the blonde teenager, "snake!"

Sadly, that was how Nina spends the rest of her few minutes to live. She was uncreative at giving names and insults. Her death was something - in Draco's words not mine- that the horrifying dumb muggles will never grasp the understanding of nor will they believe it.

"It happen with a red and golden blur and a sharp clap" Nina's neighbour would say before adding, with hand motions", then a metal, spikily amour guy disappeared with the red blur through a large gate; the red blur just kept screaming 'name stealer' the whole time".

Let me just say, some things are better left unsaid.

…

AN- Hey for the first time in forever I publish something. I am new to this whole publish thing and I am sorry if the paragraphs are not spilt up correctly.

The other thing you should know is that my name is Nina; it is a rare name to come by in my country.

Also if you have a Miiverse profile on the 3DS and you saw two posts that are similar to this story (just without the crossovers), that is because they are my posts and this idea just expanded from them. You should be able find them under the name Nina – my Mii has an orange dress with brown/ auburn hair and brown-square glasses on her face- under the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS community. Miiverse- as far as I am aware- only can be access by 3DS USERS ON THEIR 3DS.

If you do read them, be warned, they're short and you may not like them. Do not write a story about them or my other posts without asking, I will hate to upload something about them and find out someone already has done it. Nevertheless, if you do want to write a story based on any of my posts please comment within that post, with your fanfiction user name and the summary/idea of the story/one shot. I'll most likely let you do it if I'm not writing a story based on the post at the time you commented on the post. This goes for very 3DS game I had did a post for


End file.
